Yoshitsune
Yoshitsune (ヨシツネ, Yoshitsune), also known as Minamoto no Yoshitsune, is a recurring demon in the series. History Minamoto no Yoshitsune (源 義経) was a general of the Minamoto clan during the late Heian and early Kamakura period. Yoshitsune was born in 1159 during the Heiji Rebellion, which claimed the lives of his father and brothers. He was put under the care of Kurama Temple. Eventually, Yoshitsune wound up under the wing of Fujiwara no Hidehira, the head of the Fujiwara clan. He was a skilled swordsman, as he defeated the legendary Benkei in a duel, who served under Yoshitsune after his loss. Yoshitsune eventually wound up participating in the conflict known as the Genpei War, that saw his clan versus the Taira clan and the victory of the first, where he slew his rival Minamoto no Yoshinaka. Yoshitsune then served the emperor until he was forced to flee back to Fujiwara for protection. He was betrayed and forced to commit suicide along with his wife and daughter by Hidehira's son. Minamoto no Yoshitsune has been popular in Japanese culture due to his appearance as the main characters in parts of Heike Monogatari. The term Hangan-biiki (sympathy for a tragic hero) stems from the title of Hangan, which Yoshitsune received from the imperial court. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Moushou Clan as '''Minamoto no Yoshitsune' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 4: Tower Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Devil Survivor 2:'' Hero Race *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Eiyuu Clan Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Yoshitsune can be obtained if Zeed is between level 60 or 80 and fused with a Hachiman during a new moon. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Yoshitsune appears as a secret demon in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. He can only be summoned after he is defeated in the 4th floor in Training Hall. Yoshitsune can be summoned once Raidou reaches Lv. 37 or above. ''Persona 4'' Yoshitsune appears as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 75 or above. Yoshitsune's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a Pentagon Fusion spread that consists of Hachiman, Masakado, Okuninushi, Hitokotonushi, and Shiki-Ouji in the Velvet Room (meaning that he cannot be fused before July 10.) Yoshitsune bears the distinction of being one of the two Personae having the access to the strongest status-buff skill, Heat Riser (Trumpeter being the other one). Furthermore, he learns the strongest area-based, multi-hit type physical based attack, Hassou Tobi. Also, Yoshitsune is the only Persona with two dedicated Fusion Forecast enhancement schedules to give him new skills when he is created on specific dates. December 19th will grant him the Arms Master skill (this skill is also inheritable from Masakado), while December 24th will give him the unique skill Debilitate. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the True Ending special, Margaret summons Yoshitsune to attack Yu and help him regain confidence to fight against Izanami-No-Okami. However, his attacks were blocked by Rakshasa of the Strength Arcana, and Yamata-no-Orochi of the Moon Arcana. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Yoshitsune can only be summoned by fusing Osiris and Take-Mikazuchi. Stats ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' Devil Survivor 2 Gallery Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_19_25368.png|Yoshitsune as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 Yoshitsune.PNG|Yoshitsune as he appears in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito yoshitsune appears in P4A.jpg|Yoshitsune appears in Persona 4 The Animation Yoshitsune Face.jpg|Yoshitsune's face from Persona 4 the Animation Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Fury Class Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Tower Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:General Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Hero Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Japanese Mythology